Side Battles: Joshua (Aelianos) Zephyrius vs Joshua Sentrium Burns
1:41:30 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: In the Aetheris Arena, a green-haired man was seen leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed. 1:44:59 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Hmm," he mouthed... 1:47:31 PM Random Savage God: Someone started to walk towards the arena. He was humming a tune of some sort. 1:48:05 PM | Edited 1:51:34 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (brb, have something to do) 1:48:20 PM Random Savage God: (Had? .3.) 1:51:20 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Back.) 1:51:57 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Oh, you have come," the green-haired man said. 1:56:52 PM Random Savage God: "Yes, hello." The person was Joshua Sentrium Burns, who had came to train to help increase his effectiveness in Close Quarters Combat. 2:02:32 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Shall we begin, then?" the green-haired man said. He was Joshua Zephyrius, the Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris. 2:06:18 PM Random Savage God: "Yes." 2:06:25 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He reached for his right waist with his right hand. 2:07:08 PM Random Savage God: Joshua equipped his two sword handles, but the blades were not there 2:08:12 PM | Edited 2:08:30 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos unsheathed the zweihander Geh'amm Scwaerand from a veil of wind. As he brandished it, a strong force of wind was released outwards. 2:09:11 PM Random Savage God: Joshua felt the winds. "A user of the winds... Interesting." He thought 2:11:03 PM | Edited 2:12:12 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "I have to apologize prior to our sparring," Aelianos said. "It is because my sword can almost cut through anything due to its divine blessing. Nonetheless, let us see if your weapon can withstand mine." 2:12:42 PM Random Savage God: "Alright then." He held up his sword handles. 2:13:25 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos walked towards Joshua and normally swung his broadsword across his opponent. 2:14:32 PM Random Savage God: Due to his high Perception level, Joshua was able to dodge the attack. 2:17:12 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos gripped the handle tight and swiftly swung his broadsword to his right side across Joshua. 2:18:54 PM Random Savage God: Joshua had once again dodged the attack. He wanted to see his trainer be a bit of a challenge. "Hey. You missed." 2:19:51 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He charged towards Joshua after he swung his broadsword and swung again. 2:24:32 PM Random Savage God: Realizing that this may be unavoidable to a dodge, he emerged the blades from the handles, and attempted to block. 2:44:48 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: His sword clashed with the energy blades. "I see," Joshua realized. "This is plausible." He grazed his sword with the AM/DM blades which allowed both of the persons to maintain a good distance from each other. 2:45:20 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Back from work) 2:47:51 PM Random Savage God: (Work?) 2:51:57 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (I had to deliver water.) 2:52:14 PM Random Savage God: Joshua had maintained a good position from him. "His skill clearly exceeds my own... I must resort to Defensive moves, in order to see on what he has to offer." 3:02:29 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos walked towards Joshua. He assumed his traditional Antiquian swordplay stance. 3:03:31 PM | Edited 3:07:15 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He swung his sword towards his own left side and charged toward Joshua. He swung it towards his right side across the latter. 3:06:11 PM Random Savage God: (Wait, he swung his sword toward his left side, and then charged towards him, and then swung towards his right side?) 3:06:48 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (It's like a samurai move. The first swing was just to boost his momentum.) 3:07:21 PM Random Savage God: (So, the first swing wasn't directed at Joshua?) 3:07:46 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Yeah, it wasn't. Nor it was an attack, either.) 3:07:56 PM Random Savage God: (Ah.) 3:08:40 PM Random Savage God: Joshua had attempted to block the attack with his swords. 3:10:56 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos grazed the swords towards the right which sent him pivoting clockwise towards the left. In turn, he swung his sword across Joshua in the same direction with the graze. 3:17:51 PM Random Savage God: The attack was blocked by some sort of Shield. 3:26:30 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Realizing this, Aelianos grazed across the energy shield which sent himself pivoting again to the same direction. As he spun, he sent a flying side kick at it with his right foot. Oddly enough, the attack itself was blinding fast and may be stronger than a normal side kick. 3:27:50 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Dang, I keep being interrupted by house orders. I cannot finish my entries in time. Plus, I have to go to choral practice.) 3:41:47 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (You asleep, I guess. XD) 12:54:58 AM Random Savage God: (Yup -3-) 12:56:20 AM Random Savage God: Joshua attempted to block the attack by using his swords, but if not, then the attack would be blocked by the shield. 6:51:36 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: The kick was able to strike the shield due to its speed. As he landed after attacking, he swung his sword across the shield to the northwest direction. 6:53:17 AM Random Savage God: Joshua leap backwards, in an attempt to dodge the attack. 7:29:42 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: It seemed that Aelianos is oddly enveloped in an aura similar to a mirage created by a heat haze. He stabbed the floor with his sword standing upright. He jumped and used the bottom of the handle as a stepping stone with his left foot. Within seconds, he delivered a swift front kick towards Joshua. 10:25:24 PM Random Savage God: Seeing as this would taken him a bit of time to prepare (the stabbing and the jumping) for the attack, Joshua was more able to dodge/block the attack. 6:40:53 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos used Joshua's time to evade to his advantage, allowing him to land on the ground beside Joshua without excess momentum. He suddenly delivered a roundhouse kick towards his opponent while he was dodging. Seeing that he is very close to him as he landed, he would most likely hit him. 6:46:51 AM Random Savage God: The attack was blocked by the Chaos Shield. However, said shield is close to collapsing (And this is why the Chaos Shield 'trolls' people. o3o). He attempted to retaliate by swinging his left sword at him. 6:51:55 AM | Edited 11/2/2016 6:51:37 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Joshua flipped backwards to evade, signifying his athletic ability. He landed on the ground with both feet and grabbed his sword from the arena grounds. In turn, he assumed his traditional stance. 7:08:24 AM Random Savage God: Upon seeing this, Joshua had thought to himself. "Hes very skilled with his weapons, and his athletic... Perhaps maybe if I took to the skies?" Joshua started to ascend slowly, as he kept his swords equipped. 9:54:25 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Do remember that we are training ourselves in swordplay. I advise you not to use firearms for that matter." Aelianos began to levitate. 12:53:10 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Back.) 1:01:53 PM Random Savage God: "I'm not planning to use firearms... Strangely enough though, this is my first time going Melee in the skies..." 1:05:55 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "However..." Aelianos spun his sword by its handle and grasped it back, looking as if he is about to throw a javelin. "Close-combat weapons are allowed to be thrown!" He declared as he threw his broadsword at Joshua at high speeds. 1:06:42 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: However, he would most likely miss because they are situated mid-air so Joshua has many directions to make his evasion. 1:07:47 PM Random Savage God: "...Oh no!" He quickly ascended higher, most likely having the sword zoom by under him. 1:10:57 PM | Edited 11/2/2016 1:29:08 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: As soon as the sword passed by Joshua and his jetpack by a fairly long distance, Aelianos reappeared to grab his sword by the handle. As he bursted forward while he twirled slightly to give him a visual advantage, he threw his sword again at Joshua at the moment he was facing him while rotating. 1:13:29 PM Random Savage God: Joshua (Aelianos) might be caught in the.................. (Joshua.avi has stopped working) 1:13:41 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (XD) 1:14:39 PM Random Savage God: (What the hell comes out of a Jetpack again? XD) 1:14:57 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Hydrogen?) 1:15:18 PM Random Savage God: (I swear, if you had said Machine Gun bullets. XD) 1:15:36 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Facking Jetpack Joyride lmao) 1:16:10 PM Random Savage God: (Would Hydrogen affect Joshua if he was caught in it?) 1:19:47 PM *** Random Savage God is bracing for a massive WoT. XD *** 1:20:35 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Hmm. The propulsion for that is not as long as my dack will not reach Aelianos. Most likely because as he ascended (the sudden propulsion burst is true), Aelianos reappeared not directly below him but 45 degrees and 1/3 a meter below his foot.) 1:21:43 PM Random Savage God: (So...) 1:22:01 PM Random Savage God: (How far below is he?) 1:22:03 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (He would neither be affect nor be on contact with the hot gas propelling the jetpack.) 1:23:35 PM | Edited 11/2/2016 1:20:46 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Sylvia Lyyneheym - Today 13:20 > (45 degrees and 1/3 a meter below his foot.) (Not to mention Aelianos only reappeared towards Joshua's anterior, not the posterior.) 1:24:10 PM Random Savage God: (What's 1/3 of a meter? XD) 1:24:42 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (33 cm.) 1:25:14 PM Random Savage God: (What's 33 cm?) 1:25:30 PM *** Random Savage God is trolling you now -3- *** 1:25:35 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Damn it, son. XD) 1:25:55 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (The Chaos Shield does not troll me. You do. XD) 1:26:11 PM Random Savage God: (But I came up with the Chaos Shield o3o) 1:26:48 PM | Removed 11/2/2016 1:23:39 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: This message has been removed. 1:27:54 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Fine, I will rewrite that statement. It was somewhat illogical. I forgot that his jetpack is conventional.) 1:28:45 PM Random Savage God: (Okey .3.) 1:30:33 PM Random Savage God: (Wait, what parts were illogical?) 1:32:55 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Sylvia Lyyneheym - Today 13:10 > As soon as the sword passed by Joshua and his jetpack by a fairly long distance, Aelianos reappeared to grab his sword by the handle. As he bursted forward while he twirled slightly to give him a visual advantage, he threw his sword again at Joshua at the moment he was facing him while rotating. (There.) 1:33:50 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Due to momentum, he cannot instantly stop his body from flying forward in that speed.) 1:34:20 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Except in a zero-gravity field since there is no air resistance involved.) 1:34:27 PM Random Savage God: (Yeah, ---he'll probably crash in a wall---) 1:34:46 PM Random Savage God: (Fack, I thought that would cross those out. XD) 1:35:12 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Nope, he can actually slow down if he was not too near a wall. After all, the arena is wide.) 1:35:34 PM Random Savage God: (It was a jokey joke XP) 1:35:51 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Random Savage God - Today 13:34 > (Yeah, ---he'll probably crash in a wall---) (Was referring to this.) 1:36:07 PM Random Savage God: (I know o3o) 1:37:02 PM *** Random Savage God will take a shower, and will be back in 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000/2 milli-milloseconds *** 1:37:24 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (That's... one second.) 1:37:29 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Jk) 1:37:42 PM Random Savage God: (Tim- you fack. XD) 1:37:51 PM Random Savage God: (brb) 1:38:16 PM *** Sylvia Lyyneheym is certified a better troll. *** 1:38:59 PM *** Sylvia Lyyneheym will brb as well to download a Neptunia game for either PSP/DS. *** 1:44:17 PM *** Random Savage God claims to be the superior troll *** 2:41:45 PM *** Sylvia Lyyneheym o rlies. *** 2:42:30 PM *** Sylvia Lyyneheym was mistaken with the consoles- PC is available. *** 2:43:13 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: So I will be needing a Steam account. XD 2:43:22 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Anyway, back to RP. 2:45:53 PM Random Savage God: Wait, Wat. XD 2:47:38 PM Random Savage God: Two events are able to happen. A. Joshua sees the sword being thrown at him, and immediately attempts to block/dodge the attack. B. Joshua is either unable to see the sword, or is unable to leave a Successfully counter. 2:50:52 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Since Joshua cannot immediately see the sword from behind due to the short time interval, he would most likely get hit. However, it purposefully missed, lunging behind Joshua. All of a sudden, Aelianos reappeared behind him while grasping the sword with his right hand to swing his sword from a backward point across his opponent. 3:08:32 PM Random Savage God: Joshua's Chaos Shield had taken one last hit from the sword, and immediately it collapsed, causing it's Shockwave to disperse, of which Joshua may or may not be sent flying. 7:17:13 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Seeing too little time to react, Aelianos was blown away with his sword. After a minute, his body blended with the winds to move freely around the air. The sword disappeared within a veil of wind. 6:53:31 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (It is November 8 here in my place, so... The Trumping Savage God of Apollo greets the Random Savage God a happy awesome birthday! "May Aeter guide you in your endeavors!") 7:39:02 AM Random Savage God: (Thank yous! ^3^) 7:39:53 AM Random Savage God: Seeing his Shield collapsed, he immediately begins to descend. Now hes starting to get serious. 12:15:11 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos reappeared behind him. 12:16:41 PM Random Savage God: Seeing that he wasn't forward him, Joshua turned to see if he was behind him. 12:18:06 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: *before Aelianos reached for his waist with both hands on respective sides. 12:21:23 PM Random Savage God: "Hmm... It seems that I may be vulnerable to an attack now..." He got into a offensive stance. 12:24:24 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Your tactic is pretty well-thought, if I say so myself," Aelianos complimented. 12:25:14 PM Random Savage God: "Thank you. Your skills in Close Quarters Combat are very impressive." 12:26:45 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "However..." Aelianos unsheathed the zweihander Geh'amm once again. He held the sword with both hands while it is directly pointing downwards. 12:28:18 PM Random Savage God: Joshua gripped his swords tightly, bracing himself for a potential attack. "...?" 12:30:05 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: All of a sudden, a trail of afterimages was manifested by the sword on both sides. After a short interval, it appeared that Aelianos has "divided" his sword into two perfect halves. 12:30:54 PM Random Savage God: "...You have got to be kidding me." He thought. 12:32:05 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He brandished his dual swords, releasing a stronger gust of wind. 12:32:52 PM Random Savage God: He held his ground as the wind passed through. 12:34:19 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos walked towards Joshua, grasping his swords. 12:36:13 PM Random Savage God: Since no attack occurred for a set period of time, Joshua's Chaos Shield had been replenished. Still, Joshua kept his offensive stance. 12:41:04 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos' eyes glowed cyan, revealing a hypotrochoidal pattern on both irises. All of a sudden, he bursted toward Joshua in a zigzag pattern (with movement emphasized to the sides, not the front). As he happened to moved to the left, he flung one of his swords at Joshua at high speeds. Although his strength was subpar, the sword propelled itself with a strange, unseen energy that enveloped Aelianos since the battle continued. 12:45:03 PM Random Savage God: Joshua had kept his offensive stance, has he attempted to dodge the attack. If successful, he would use Jetpack to boost himself towards Aelianos. If unsuccessful, the sword would be blocked by the Chaos Shield, which would cause it to bounce off to the side. Either way, Joshua would still boost towards him, ready to strike at him with multiple slashes. 12:51:47 PM | Edited 11/3/2016 12:48:59 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Joshua may not able to quickly react to such enhanced speeds. Instead of bouncing off, it grazed along the side of the shield upon contact and lunged away with a laterally bent trajectory. Aelianos was still bursting towards the sides of the floor which may make his point of attack unpredictable for his opponent. He reversed the position of his right sword, ready to strike Joshua back with a parry and a combo immediately afterwards. 1:03:08 PM Random Savage God: Joshua kept accelerating towards him. 1:03:59 PM Random Savage God: However, right as it looked like he was going to ram into him, he immediately began ascending. 1:09:38 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos slanted his eyes at the sight of an opportunity to strike. As he was travelling from the left side towards Joshua, in which he was able to catch up easily due to their velocity differences, he jumped towards Joshua after maintaining a good distance between him and the jetpack. As there was a fair amount of air time for him, he swung his right sword upwards whilst approaching his opponent. "Zenith Arc!" 1:18:17 PM Random Savage God: Seeing in how ascending didn't work, he descended back towards the ground, as the attack was once again blocked by the Chaos Shield. 1:19:21 PM *** Random Savage God will be back momentarily *** 1:23:04 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos twirled mid-air. Afterwards, he glided towards his left sword and immediately grabbed it after he reversed direction. As a result, he was bursting towards the descending Joshua, depicting a perpendicular motion between the two. He was neither leaving opportunities for Joshua to continue being defensive nor leave himself vulnerable to Joshua's attacks. 1:40:46 PM Random Savage God: Joshua started showing signs of being overwhelmed, as he began getting unnoticeably frantic, but attempted to keep his cool. Even though he has a high Perception level, he can't keep up with Aelianos's speeds. 1:54:18 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Due to a high amount of momentum, in which Aelianos cannot instantly skid to a stop while reaching supersonic speeds and Joshua cannot ascend back immediately as inertia would bump his brain down inside his skull, the former leaped towards the latter. He reversed his right sword and delivered a gliding corkscrew kick toward his opponent. If it hits, the shield will most likely collapse due to momentum. 1:56:13 PM Random Savage God: Joshua had reached the ground at this point, and attempted to block the attack by using his swords. 2:01:04 PM | Edited 11/3/2016 2:09:01 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos used his swords as front platforms in order to avoid getting sliced by the energy blades. They clashed with Joshua's swords at the same speed. The force of the attack accumulated through velocity would be strong enough to knock his swords away behind him if his strength level is not superhuman. 2:02:44 PM Random Savage God: (Like... Knock the swords out of his hands?) 2:12:59 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Thanks for the clear-up. Your turn.) 2:20:30 PM Random Savage God: His swords had been knocked out of his hands. "..?!" 2:30:07 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: As the four swords collided and Joshua outbalanced by such force, Aelianos charged right at his torso with a corkscrew kick. 2:31:51 PM Random Savage God: The attack hit the Chaos Shield. It was close to collapsing again as well. As such, Joshua attempted to retrieve his Swords that were on the ground. 2:37:43 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos landed on the ground with both feet after flipping backwards. He stepped back slightly by leaping backwards while flicking both hands. The dual Geh'amm, whilst levitating horizontally straight but the blades were aiming at Joshua, directly lunged toward his hands as if they were magnetized to him. This resulted to the blades attempting to graze along the shield as they were lunging back to their owner. 2:39:18 PM Random Savage God: (Wait, which blades? .3.) 2:43:35 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (A blade is the sharp, usually metallic, part of the sword. >,>) 2:44:21 PM | Edited 1:44:36 PM Random Savage God: (I said which, not what. XD) 2:46:07 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Lol "XD?") (Obviously, the Geh'amm.) 2:46:44 PM Random Savage God: (XP) 2:49:10 PM Random Savage God: As the blades grazed the shield, it had once again collapsed, causing it to disperse it's Shockwave once more, of which might cause the Sword to be sent flying, and if Aelianos was on the ground, he might fall over. This might have allowed Joshua to successfully retrieve his Swords. 2:52:32 PM *** Random Savage God will now pass out *** 3:06:24 PM | Edited 11/3/2016 3:03:59 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: *swords However, the AM/DM swords were blown away to a considerably long distance earlier so he cannot be able to retrieve it without leaving himself vulnerable. Also, the shockwave may have left cracks on the arena floor, especially on his wake, which might outbalance his footing. Aelianos had predicted such an outcome to happen because he had already seen the shield release the shockwave before. Reading its speeds at around Mach 2, he bursted through it mid-air by exceeding its force Shatter. Aelianos was slightly slowed down by the opposition of forces but was able to accelerate after a single blast of such wave. He was gliding towards Joshua while his swords returned to him afterwards (the swords were also slowed down by the shockwave which changed their trajectory to the real north). While he was open, Aelianos' eyes glowed cyan again. As he ran toward him, he decelerated. After he approached Joshua with the current distance of 67 cm, he eventually skidded to a stop and pointed his left sword at his throat. 3:08:02 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (I apologize for the WoT immediately during your early stage of sleep.) 9:37:42 PM Random Savage God: Joshua looked as the sword was pointed as his throat. "..." 9:42:09 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos spun his left sword back at himself and unsheathed both weapons in a veil of wind. "I advise you not to depend too much on your... shielding." 9:45:02 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He crossed his arms. "At first, I was trying to calculate your tactics in order to make some self-adjustments. Once I have subdued you without harm, I will proceed to train you more properly. Nonetheless, I apologize for being too serious." 6:45:03 AM Random Savage God: He got up. "It's alright." 6:52:33 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "My humble thanks to you," Aelianos said. "Now, are you prepared for the training proper as I said?" 6:55:54 AM Random Savage God: He looked over to his swords. "I'm gonna get those first." (I am now officially 16! ^^) 6:56:45 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (I greeted you, right? XD) 6:57:08 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "I shall await, then," Aelianos replied. 6:58:08 AM Random Savage God: (Yes XD) He walked over to his swords, and picked them up. 6:58:59 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos assumed his traditional swordplay stance. 6:59:33 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (I have school tho so we might just call and respond to each other's replies.) 7:01:07 AM Random Savage God: (Okey) 7:01:50 AM Random Savage God: He faced Aelianos, and assumed a Balanced stance. 7:06:00 AM | Edited 11/4/2016 7:02:57 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He walked towards Joshua and maintained a good distance from each other. "Begin!" he proclaimed as he swung his right sword from SE to NW (reverse backslash). 7:06:33 AM Random Savage God: Joshua attempted to block it. 10:01:12 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "A complete defensive stance will not assure you of victory." Aelianos' sword clashed with the energy blades. "Retaliating from your opponent's attacks at the right timing will save you from their close onslaught." He raised it away from them and delivered a horizontal front slash across his opponent with his left sword while the latter was in a defensive stance. 10:12:09 AM Random Savage God: (America is going ape-shet now. XD) 10:12:44 AM Random Savage God: He attempted to block with one of the blades, and counter by slashing with the other. 5:53:24 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Random Savage God - Today 10:12 > (America is going ape-shet now. XD) (So Trump won. >.>) 5:53:33 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (#Trumped) 6:05:04 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Assuming the counterattack was a normal forehand slash, Aelianos moved his left hand from east to the opposite side in a vertically concave manner to parry Joshua's right sword upwards and seize the opportunity to parry Joshua's left sword by delivering a vertical convex-shaped reverse backhand slash upward. He grazed the sword in the same direction as his counter. Following such, he horizontally swung both swords from west to east as Joshua was left open but not to the extent that he lost balance. 10:20:53 PM Random Savage God: (Wait, i'm lost now. .3. 10:55:56 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Just widen your visual imagery. That is what I often do in roleplay to specifically convey the actions of my characters and to avoid arguing just because I missed some details.) 1:24:01 AM Random Savage God: (Ah.) 1:31:22 AM Random Savage God: Joshua leaped backwards to avoid the slashes, and upon landing, he used his Jetpack to boost himself towards Aelianos, in an effort to ram him, while also holding his swords in an X manner, to block a counter attack. This may or may not be successful, though. 6:38:34 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Expected that, actually. XD) The time needed for Joshua to gather momentum to ram him with the propulsion of his jetpack allowed Aelianos to react accordingly. As his opponent was nearing him, he sidestepped to the right and delivered a normal forehand swing with the back part (the blunt one) of the right sword's blade. 6:54:03 AM | Edited 11/6/2016 6:51:10 AM Random Savage God: (Lel. XD) (Oh, I delivered a critique on the Nova Order. Hue) Joshua was able to see his opponent side-step, as he didn't yet apporach him, and reacted by doing a aileron roll to the right, having a chance of the ram being successful, while he kept the X manner with his swords. The succession on this is variable. 6:56:13 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Could tou send me a link?) 6:57:39 AM Random Savage God: http://nicks-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Golden_Nova_Order#comm-2308 7:05:14 AM Random Savage God: (As you can potentially see, I kind of lost my shet a bit there .w.') 7:10:35 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (It's a text tower of rekting PERFECTION.) 7:11:22 AM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Anyway, I have school, so I'll cya later evening, which will be morning in your place.) 7:11:38 AM Random Savage God: (Okay XD) 1:44:20 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Since Joshua reacted to Aelianos' sidestep, the latter has not delivered a normal forehand swing with his sword at this point. Instead, he slid down as soon as Joshua reached a short distance to him and delivered a vertically convex normal backhand slash across Joshua's torso with the blunt back part of his right sword. 1:49:43 PM Random Savage God: Joshua immediately put his X.... Blockage... Thing?... Towards his Torso, to prevent the blades from making contact with flesh. It might provide for a successful counter, as Joshua zoomed right by him. 1:50:13 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Hey. Wanna make a satirical entry about the Nova?) 1:50:38 PM Random Savage God: (What do you mean by satirical entry?) 1:51:13 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Non-canon. Hence satire, which does not affect the canon side.) 1:51:31 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Simply put, a parody.) 1:51:31 PM Random Savage God: (Ah.) 1:52:00 PM Random Savage God: (But I already did that. In comment/critique form. o3o) 1:53:30 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Joshua's blades clashed with Aelianos' right sword. The latter zoomed past him, creating sparks from the collision. Aelianos skidded with his left foot preceding his right foot. "Very perceptive, I see." 1:53:48 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (No, in-character.) 1:53:54 PM Random Savage God: (Ohh) 1:54:11 PM Random Savage God: (Yeah, fack that shet, I'm out. Walks out) 1:54:42 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Much like Sol did. Assuming it is in-character, since there was no sign of personal opinions.) 1:55:40 PM Random Savage God: (Refer to my previous stalemate. XD) Joshua landed upon the ground. Upon landing, he faced Aelianos. "Mhm.. I see you are very speedy.." He replied. 1:57:04 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Were you protecting your barrier with your swords, I presume?" 1:58:19 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (I saw your profile page on SFCW and read your comment about me. Stylish characters? XD) 1:58:38 PM Random Savage God: (Yeup. XD) "I have no idea-" 1:58:56 PM Random Savage God: His Chaotic Shield then replenished. "...Well then." 1:59:50 PM Random Savage God: ("So... If that attack would have hit, that could have caused quite a wound there.") 2:00:11 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Oh..." Aelianos mouthed. His signature Tachyon Eyes allowed him to visualize the projection of the shield's Chaos Energy. 2:02:05 PM | Edited 11/6/2016 2:00:36 PM Random Savage God: His Chaotic Shield appears to be coming from an object from his left pocket. It too would be shielded though, and if it were targeted, it would cause Joshua to be even more on guard, leading him to be more perceptive. 2:04:13 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos had no plans to destroy the device since they were only sparring in close combat. While he was holding his right sword, Joshua might notice that its blunt part was facing him, not the sharp one, unlike the left sword. 2:06:30 PM Random Savage God: "..." He saw it as a potential stance, that would allow Aelianos to overpower him. He faced his right sword on the sharp part, with the left being on the opposite. 2:07:09 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos grinned. "You are mistaken, my boy." 2:08:10 PM Random Savage God: "...Uh oh." He thought. 2:08:37 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "I used the blunt part to avoid chopping you like a pig. Perhaps you should have known that we are only having our training." 2:09:57 PM Random Savage God: "...Oh.. not what I was originally thinking..." He saw that he corrected this error, and had his sword facing the blunt sides. 2:12:53 PM | Edited 11/6/2016 2:10:04 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos observed Joshua's swords. "Your blades are only meant to destroy. My swords are meant to enlighten, subdue and execute." Since they were of energy, there can be no blunt sides in those blades unless they are meant to be projected as true swords. Nevertheless, any section of the blades of the AM/DM blades can kill an average person due to them being projected with high density. 2:14:02 PM *** Random Savage God feels silly now -3- *** 2:14:18 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Read it well, Josh.) 2:14:53 PM Random Savage God: Joshua took a moment to think about this. "..." 2:16:00 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos walked to Joshua. "Here, take a look at my sword and compare their structure with yours." 2:16:49 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He tossed his right sword to him. 2:17:41 PM Random Savage God: Joshua caught the sword. If which, he did indeed compare the two swords. "...Perhaps I might have requested a sword that seems too lethal..." He thought, as he continued to compare the two. 2:20:18 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "That is all right," Aelianos reassured. "I often use the legendary sword even in mere sparring to teach others that we should not be held captive by the weapon of our adversary." 2:21:32 PM | Edited 11/6/2016 2:20:43 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos pointed his right index finger upward. "Even the ultimate weapon under the sun is vain as its flaw." 2:23:05 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: He continued to speak. "Focus on the weakness of your opponent and not on the strength of his weaponry. If you let its might belittle you, you cannot return with your head." 2:23:42 PM Random Savage God: "..I see..." He tossed the sword back at him. 2:24:18 PM | Edited 11/6/2016 2:21:01 PM Random Savage God: (And then it lands in his hand. XP) 2:24:41 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos caught the sword by its handle. 2:25:31 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Random Savage God - Today 14:24 > (And then it lands in his hand. XP) (Fail. XD) 2:25:50 PM Random Savage God: "So as long as I focus on my opponent, rather than his weapon... I should have a better chance in a successful battle?" 2:26:04 PM Random Savage God: (Audible Pain Scream) 2:27:21 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Yes. Look at his attack patterns. Evade his offenses. Be fluid. Strike while the iron is hot." 2:27:55 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: Aelianos sheathed his two swords within a wind veil. 2:28:01 PM Random Savage God: ("But I don't see any iron." XD) 2:28:11 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (Lel.) 2:29:44 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "Neither let your opponent instill fear in you with his might nor let him take ahold of the whim of battle." 2:31:06 PM Random Savage God: "..Alright then. I'll see that I use this knowledge in future battles." Thinking that the training was over, he unmerged his blades, and unequipped them. 2:33:35 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "That is all I can teach you as your mentor in swordplay. If you want to train with me, ask anytime and we will meet in different places in Ventilus." 2:34:26 PM Random Savage God: He nodded in response. 2:35:46 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: "I shall see to it that you can fare well against the Diablodians," spoke Aelianos as he glided away. 2:36:00 PM Sylvia Lyyneheym: (This is part of Chapter 2, btw.) 2:37:01 PM Random Savage God: (I know this -3-) Joshua watched as he glided away. "...Wait, how do I get back?" End Episode...Part...Thing?